


Cover art for "Somewhere between Rage and Serenity"

by avictoriangirl



Category: Jonah Hex (2010), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Hyperballad, who is writing me Victorian era Cherik and is awesome. ♥</p><p>Also on <a href="http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/122033641879/for-fireflydown1-who-is-writing-me-victorian-era">tumblr.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover art for "Somewhere between Rage and Serenity"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyperballad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Somewhere between Rage and Serenity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128247) by [Hyperballad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/pseuds/Hyperballad). 



> For Hyperballad, who is writing me Victorian era Cherik and is awesome. ♥
> 
> Also on [tumblr.](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/122033641879/for-fireflydown1-who-is-writing-me-victorian-era)


End file.
